The present invention relates to a louver apparatus equipped in a blowout port of an automobile air conditioner.
Louver apparatuses equipped in the blowout ports of automobile air conditions and used as wind direction-adjusting units have been heretofore known. A louver apparatus of this kind includes a cylindrical casing body, for example. A plurality of louvers are rotatably pivoted inside the casing body. Links are connected with the louvers. The louvers are pivoted interlockingly by the links to change the direction of wind.
With respect to a structure for mounting louvers to the casing body and links rotatably, there is a demand for a structure that is easy to mount, does not easily come off, is simple in configuration, and can be easily reduced in fabrication cost.
With respect to this, a structure having a pair of protrusions projecting from a mounting shaft is known. The mounting shaft is integrally mounted to the bottom of a vertical vane and protrudes. A slot is formed in the mounting surface of the vertical vane to permit the mounting shaft to pass through. In this structure, the protrusions of the mounting shaft of the vertical vane are inserted into the slot and then the vertical vane is rotated 90 degrees. Thus, the longitudinal fringes of the slot are gripped between the protrusions and a jaw portion to hold the vertical vane (for example, disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication S57(1982)-73539 (FIGS. 2 and 3)).